The Last Pup
"Mom!" the pup yelled. But he looked sadly. Both his parnets were dead. The earthquark had just aquueed. The pup knew he was done for. 2 Years Later... That same pup wandered the beyond. He had lived in a small cave since the quark. He had named himself Sky. Sky thought he was the last wolf. Little did he know about Faolan or the gang. "Hey Sky." chirped a bird. "Hello." howled Sky. "I am the last canine lupus." thought Sky. He didn't know anything about Faolan, Edme or anyone else. Meanwhile..... "Curse...you....stupid....TV!" yelled Nyra. "Wolves wi-fi suck." said Lemmy. Iggy and Nigel were alsleep. "So, Ridley's out on the sea surfin'?" asked Lemmy. "Yea, or so Iggy says." repiled Nyra. "Why is he surfing?" asked Myrr. "Cause he doesn't know it's like 10 degress water!" exclaimed Banja. They both laughed at the joke. Faolan looked out to the sea. "You think their are any more left." asked Edme. "No. We are the last wolves." repiled Faolan. "We don't know that. Fell sorry for Wolvez here. He is the last of his kind and everyone knows it!" exclaimed Edme. "No wolves made it." said Faolan. "EKK! I'M ICING!" yelled Ridley. It seemed if he just got a wipeout. Back With Sky...... Sky laided down in his small den. It was tiny, It could only fit a mother her pups. "Hey Sky, I found some wolves." said a mouse. "Really?" exclaimed Sky. "Yeah, their north." repiled the mouse. Sky ran north. He didn't know they were outclanners. He was soon to the broken outermost. "Hello?" asked Sky. However his awnser was an attack. Heep appeared and tried to attack Sky. "Um, Hi. I'm Sky. No need for violnce." said Sky. Heep thought awnser by attacking. Sky tried to run, but Heep caught him. "Fell you death." hissed Heep. He clawed for Sky's trought, but cut off his front left leg insteed. Heep went again, but was stopped. "CURSE YOU, WOLFY!" exclaimed Roy Koopa. He clawed at Heep until he left. "Hey, gnaw wolf." said Roy. "I'm not a gnaw wolf. That freak just toar my leg off." repiled Sky. "Who took you here?" asked Roy. "It was a mouse. He told me he found wolves." said Sky. "Outclanner is more like it. What someone like you needs are nice wolves. Lucky for you I know some." repiled Roy. Sky looked up at Roy. "Follow me." said Roy. "I lost my leg, but gained a friend." thought Sky. Sky looked out at the sea. It was no longer frozen, now a blob of water. "Ridley!" growled Roy. A purple dragon flew down and looked at Roy. "Sky, Meet Ridley." said Roy. "Hello, gnaw wolf." hissed Ridley. "A WOLF TOAR MY LEG OFF. I'M NOT A GNAW WOLF YOU FREAK!" yelled Sky. "I don't like this guy." whisper Ridley to Roy. "Please, he's not a outclanner or anything." said Roy. "Comin'?" said Ridley. They flew over the sea. Star, Myrr and Maudie all were sleeping. "I hate babysitting." thought Banja. Abban walked in and sleep like the other pups. "Ihay Chihuahua." moaned Banja. She fell alsleep. Meanwhile Ridley had just landed. Faolan saw Roy and Ridley. Then Sky. "A wolf." thought Faolan. "Hello." said Sky. "Welcome, Wolf." replied Faolan. Later.... Everyone was happy to meet Sky. Then it happened. Another eathquark. "Don't worry, it's just 5.1" said Wolvez. But a land bridge from the outermost had been made. Heep and the remaing outclanner looked at it. "Follow me." said Heep. The outclanner crossed. Their was to be a wolf war. Banja and Edme were on some cliffs. They watched as Morton Koopa Jr. and Larry Koopa ran away from Roy. "They'd fight if they weren't stupid." moaned Banja. "Wait, were's Star. And the rest of the pups." said Edme. "Um... I left them?" said Banja. "YOU WHAT- YOU LEFT MY SON ALONE?" said Edme angirly. "Sky and Lemmy went with them." said Banja. "At least it's Lemmy and Sky and not just Sky. Let's just not hope Sky kills Lemmy here." said Edme. "Hey look, a land bridge formed!" exclaimed Myrr. Sky sniffed the air. He whined. "The wolf who toar my leg... he's here..." said Sky. Lemmy was ready to fight. Maudie took a step when an outclanner attacked her. She screamed. Banja, who was looking, heard her. She ran to find the outclanner attacking her daughter. Banja ran and bit the outclanner hard in chest. Lemmy ripped another Outclanner's tounge out and follow by bitting off it's nose. Soon Lemmy and Banja had killed 5 outclanners. The remaing 15 had ran toards were the rest were. Banja, Lemmy and Sky followed. The pups ran fast to home. Faolan looked happily to see the 7 coming. He saw Lemmy trying to say something. Just then Heep attacked Faolan. Iggy knocked Heep off of Faolan. Heep barked at Iggy. However Faolan shacred Heep in the face. "You dare kill my clan?" asked Heep, pointing to Ridley droping an outclanner 200 feet in the air. "Your clanless!" said Faolan. "I made my clan." hissed Heep. "What's it called, the stupid clan?" said Wolvez. Heep was ready to attack Wolvez but saw Nyra. He bit her wing. Nigel clawed him in the face. Heep was going for both of them when Ridley stopped on him. However the remaing outclanner attacked Ridley. Nigel and Nyra flew away. Iggy was not a bloody person so he just walked away, not wanting to see this. Wolvez stated and then flew away. The outclanners knocked Ridley off the large rock. Faolan killed an outclanner. Roy saw Faolan fighting 6 wolves on his own and ran up. He toar a wolf's tail and then it's head. Roy charged at another 2 and knocked them off the rock. He left. Sky ran up and killed the final outclanner. He then saw Heep about to kill Faolan. Sky jumped into action and clawed Heep in the face. He was about to attack Sky when Faolan pulled on his newly grown tail and flung him off the rock. He landed in the frozen sea. "If he makes it, He'll learn a lesson not to mess with us." said Faolan. Sky looked hapily. Supisley, Nyra and Ridley were wounded not that bad. Sky watched the sun set. It was his new beging. "I lost my leg, but I gained friends and saved my and Faolan's life." he whispered. Sky was a hero. THE END Category:Fan Fiction